


Real Love

by Beatles_sunshine



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drinking, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, References to the Beatles, Sexual Content, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_sunshine/pseuds/Beatles_sunshine





	1. Chapter 1

August of 1963

George POV  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm usually left behind. No one noticing me because people notice John and Paul. It has always been Lennon and McCartney that people know and others don't matter, so that's why I was surprised when Brian did notice me and Ringo and treating us all the same with no exceptions. He loves us all, equally I supouse, but sometimes we all do wonder if he ever looked at us even once in the way he looks at some other boys. Or maybe liked us in a romantic way rather than just sexually looking at us. Well, even if he did, he certainly never showed it to neither of us. We did all wonder about John's and his little holiday in Barcelona because John said nothing about the whole trip except denying the "funny" rumours that were and are still going around ever since then. When they both came back from the trip they had a pretty intense relationship and they still do. They never stay in the same room together alone except if they both don't talk or look at each other at all because they're too busy with doing something else.. we were all curious after that trip but none of us had the guts to actually ask John what the hell happened and did anything really happen then, and, it would be too awkward to ask Brian about it, because he actually is gay and asking him any sort of things about his interests in boys can get slightly awkward and embarrassing for both, him and us. I suddenly snap out of me thoughts when I hear Paul and John discussing about something and I look at them with a questioning face..

 

"Ey what's up with you staring at him like that?", John giggled and smirked a little

 

"Yeah George, what's going on?"

 

Paul is looking rather concerned more than ready to tease like John but I keep looking at them still lost and confused..

 

"Come on! You were staring right at him!" John continued

 

What..?" I look up at him

 

"You were looking directly at Brian for the whole time until he left the room because he felt uncomfortable with you looking at him like that while you're so lost in your thoughts!"

 

Paul said as he sat next to me and I blush when I realize what they're talking about

 

"What's goin' on with you mate?"

 

"You never look at anyone fer so long unless it's a hot girl in a pub"

 

John said as he wriggled his eyebrows

 

I roll me eyes and raise an eyebrow at him

 

"I just.. sometimes look at someone or something while I'm thinking about something completely different.."

 

"Suuuure" John laughed "Explain that to Brian will ye?"

 

"Right.. I'll go do that so he doesn't think something else..."

 

"Something like what?" Paul said and giggled

 

I hear John laugh behind me as I stand up and leave the room to find Brian.. right so.. this shouldn't be too awkward.. right?

 

I leave the room and walk down the studio hall looking around for Brian. He's probably taking some tea. I enter the kitchen and see him sitting on the couch and drinking a cuppa tea so I sit next to him.

  
(I don't know how does Abbey Road studio really looks like so I'll be using my imagination only and let's say that there's a small kitchen mixed with a room made like a living room where they made tea and talk and stuff)

  
He gives me a strange look and I look at him

 

"So.. about the staring.. I didn't really wanna look at ye like that and fer so long.. I was just thinking about something.."

 

"No George, really, it's fine. You don't have a reason to justify to me"

 

"I know but.. you just left the room so sudden and blushed so I just felt like I should tell ye"

 

"Well thank you for telling me"

 

He smiles gently at me and I smile back

 

"So.."

 

He continues..

 

"Would you like to come with me for lunch today so we can talk?"

 

He looks at me shy but sweet, so I smile at him

 

"Sure. But only if ye're paying fer that lunch!"

 

"Deal!" He laughs and I get up to take a cuppa tea

 

I can feel his eyes on me as I get up and turn my back to him to take the tea. I can feel him looking at me and thinking about something as I'm taking the cup and pouring the tea in it. I know this might have been a mistake for agreeing with him taking me out to lunch, but at least I will get a meal for free. I do think he's quite of a catch but I can't exactly imagine myself with another man.. not in THAT way. I can only see myself with a guy as a best friend or.. maybe sometimes I do imagine some rather weird scenes in my head, but I can't imagine anything happening to me! Even Brian who's obviously lonely wouldn't want me in that way.. girls do like me.. but that's different. Girls want to have fun and some of them are really slutty and actually like the one night sex.. but guys are different. And I don't.. really like any guy's looks or behaviour. Brian is quite nice. I turn around still lost in my thoughts and look at him thinking again.. about some scenes that probably won't ever happen but it's just nice to imagine that..

 

Brian POV

He just looks at me sometimes like that for a while without moving. Just looking at me and bot moving his eyes off me! It's making me feel uncomfortable because I don't know what's on his mind. He just seems like he can stare at me for hours and he would if I don't leave the room. I like him, I do, but I would never make him or even try to do anything with me because I know he likes girls and that he wouldn't like me back, so I try to control myself and not fall in love, hopelessly, with him... but damn, I just can't help it looking at him sometimes when nobody's looking at me.. he's a sexy, smart and talented boy that's for sure. I'd just like to get to know him better without being pushy and avoiding John's sarcastic comments. Who am I even kidding? Like he would like me back.. a guy surely has a girl he likes and wants. But his staring is going to drive me crazy in the end.. he suddenly comes and sits next to me and I look at him curious and confused as he's looking at me and sits a little closer so our legs are touching and I suddenly feel myself blush and get hot. He moves a little closer and lays his head almost on my shoulder and I blush more.

 

"Uh.. are you... okay?" I clear my troat and try to sound normal

 

"Yeah.." he says as he closes his eyes "just tired"

 

I sigh and look at him

 

"I'll drive you home after the lunch so you can get some rest"

 

George POV

I smile to myself as he says that and I look at him realizing how close our heads are to each other.

 

"Or ye can drive to your house so I can get some rest there"

 

I laugh, get up and wink at him before leaving the room, knowing that he'll blush so I smirk to myself and go back to the lads.

 

"So? What did ye say??"

 

Paul says curious as soon as I enter the room and take my guitar.

 

"Did he offered you lunch again?"

 

John says and chuckles a little.

 

"He said that it's fine and he did ask me to take me out to lunch again" 

 

That has happened before that he asks me out for lunch. He still didn't ask me out for dinner so I guess lunch is alright

 

"..but this time I said yes"

 

I can feel John's and Paul's shocked looks at me and I look at them and laugh.

 

"It's a free lunch! If it was dinner with alcohol then I would refuse!"

 

"Yeah and you can never say no to the food" John says and laughs

 

"Hey he offered me lunch and said that we should have a talk" I continue and start playing some melody.

 

 

-An hour later Brian comes to the room where they were and looks at George-

 

 

"Let's go to that lunch"

 

I look at him and see that he has a gentle smile. I leave my guitar and stand up.

 

"Right"

 

We leave the studio and we sit in hiscar before he started driving. He turned the radio in his car on to break the silence and, after a couple of minutes..

 

"Where are we going?"

 

I look at him and a slight smirk appears on his face

 

"You'll see.." he replies and smiles to himself thinking I can't see him.

 

"Okay.." I look out of the window and after a couple of seconds I look back at him..

 

"Where are we going after the lunch?"

 

"We'll see. I can drive you home if you'd like that"

 

"Yeah.." I nodd and shrug "we'll see.." I look out of the window again and we stop in front of some fancy restaurant.

 

"Well I was hoping for couple of sandwiches but that'll do too" I look at it and open the car door to get out as well as him.

 

He chuckles "it's my favorite restaurant in London so I wanted to show it to you lads too. But others will see it some other time, I guess.."

 

I shrug and we both get out of the car and walk in. I look around. It's a pretty fancy place, but rather nice. He walks over to the table for two and we both sit down. We look at the menu and order.

 

"So.. uhm.." he tries to start a conversation and I look at him.

 

"What was all that staring about?" He looks at me and I try to keep it calm

 

"Well I told ye haven't I?"

 

"Yes.. but no.. I mean.. you've been doing it for months.. and it's slowly going to drive me crazy.." he sighs and I look away not replying for a moment

 

"Is it? I haven't noticed it.."

 

"George.." he says with a slightly warning tone and I look up at him again.

 

"Hm?"

 

"What's going on?" He says soft and I blush.

 

I can't tell him what's really going on. Not here. Not now. Not ever.. I'm not queer, am I?? My head is just full of thoughts..

 

"Nothing" I reply after a moment

 

"Don't lie to me.. I know something's going on. You've been distracted lately. You know you can tell me anything right?"

 

His eyes. His big, blue, worried eyes staring into mine. I can't tell him but I can't lie to him.. not when he gives me that kind of look..

 

I just nod and he sighs worried.

 

"You don't need to worry about me y'know"

 

"It's stronger than me, George"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I care about you"

 

I look down again and a guy brings our meals and serves them. Brian politely thanks him and we start eating. After we ate it all up he paid and we left the restaurant. We both get into his car and he looks at me.

 

"Where to?" He looks at me

 

"Where are ye going after you drop me home?"

 

He starts the car

 

"Probably just home"

 

"Are ye alone there?"

 

He looks at me

 

"Yeah"

 

"Care if I join ye then?" I smile and he does as well as I say it

 

"Sure. But.. are ye sure?" He starts driving and I keep looking at him

 

"Completely. I have nothing to do for the rest of the day anyway so I can at least keep ye company"

 

He blushes slightly and turns the radio on. Elvis is on and I can hear him humming quietly. I smile to myself and as he keeps humming I join him.


	2. Chapter 2

We keep humming with the radio until we arrive in front of his building. I look out of the window and right when I was about to open the car doors he puts his hand on his shoulder and looks at me with a weird but happy smile, so I, confused, smile back and we both get out of the car.

 

"Is this where you live?"

 

I ask him while looking at the building. A typical, but pretty, London building.

 

"Yeah. This part of it is mine"

 

He shows me with his hand while locking the car

 

"It looks really nice"

 

I smile to myself but then from the corner of my eye I can see him looking at me and smiling as well.

 

"Well I like it"

 

He smiles and looks at me while opening the door for me so I come to the door of his part of the building and I walk in. He follows me and locks the door behind for safety because of the fans and all the creeps walking around.

 

"Right" he says and looks at me "So where do you wanna go now??"

 

I shrug

 

"Bedroom?"

 

I joke and wink at him, seeing him blush again before we walk into the living room. Now this flat is quite nice. He has lots of fancy stuff and he decorated it quite well. I sit down on the couch and he sits on the other part of the couch.

 

"Hey, Bri?"

 

I look at him and he looks at me as well

 

"What time is it?"

 

"It's 17:57"

 

I nod

 

"Do you live alone here?"

 

I ask while looking around the room and he nods

 

"Yeah"

 

"Do ye ever get lonely in here all alone?"

 

I look at him

 

"No.. not really.."

 

He says that as he looks away and I can see that he's lying and I can see the sadness in his eyes. I sit close to him and put a hand on his leg a little above the knee

 

"Would I bother ye if I slept here tonight then??"

 

He looks at me with wide eyes

 

"George... what are ye doing..?"

 

He says carefully and I sit closer to him so that our legs are touching and I move my hand a little higher

 

"Nothing...You just seem lonely in this big flat all alone"

 

I say and put my head on his neck like I'm kissing it and leave it there. After a moment I give his neck a small kiss and I feel my heart speed as I'm so close to him

 

After a moment he pushes me away and gets up with fear and confussion in his eyes and I look down. I shouldn't have done that. It was a stupid idea. Now he might hate me or even kick me out

 

"What are you doing!?"

 

He looks at me and I look down feeling ashamed

 

"Why are you doing this to me George?! Do you think it's so funny to play with my feelings like that??!! If you want to tease me for being gay then bloody do that but don't play with me like this!!!"

 

He says annoyed and I look up at him when he says that

 

"WHAT? It's not like that!! I would never hurt your feelings!!!"

 

It even hurts me that he thought I'd do something like that to him. He's too precious and too good to be treated bad. I wouldn't do that. Never.


	3. Chapter 3

I can see the pain and fear in his eyes. He's so mad it seems like someone did that to him before. Was it John?? What the hell happened???

 

"Then why the fuck are you doing this?!! Why are you teasing me like this?!"

 

I take a deep breath and look away again

 

He calms down when he sees me like that and sits next to me. He cups my chin and makes me look at him

 

"George?"

 

I just look at him blankly trying to hide all the questioning of who I am

 

"What's going on with you?"

 

He says softly and I look away again before he makes me look at him again. Damn his eyes are pretty. And he looks so cute when he's worried. What the hell am I thinking?? Do I really like guys? Damnit

 

"I'll do something and if my guesses are wrong then you have every right to punch me.."

 

I look at him with wide eyes and he gently kisses my cheek and I blush and feel my heart speed up again. His lips are so fucking soft it makes me wanna kiss him but I can't. I don't even know what's inside my head anymore. What's in his head? What are we both thinking? Are we thinking the same? There's only one way to find out..

 

He then kisses me again and I move my head so instead of my cheek, he kisses the corner of my lips and we both blush before pulling away. I'm completely red and I look down again. We're in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. Then I feel him looking at me so I look up at him in the eyes.

 

I'm totally lost. I'm just lost into his eyes and with million thoughts going through my head right now. He then moves a bit closer so his face is right above mine, around an inch away and I just stare at him blankly.

 

"I knew there was something going on with you.. but I would never guess.. that it's this.."

 

He leans down slowly and presses my lips with his very softly to see if I approve. I just put my hands on the collar of his shirt and pull him closer. It feels so damn right but so wrong at the same time. I would never move from this position but what if it's wrong.. millions thought going through my head but my heart is speeding up even more and I can feel it hitting Brian's chest. He gently pulls away and puts his hand on my chest before kissing my cheek. I just close my eyes enjoying in his attention.

 

After a moment he smiles gently and I smile like mad as soon as I see his smile. Gosh he's adorable..


	4. Chapter 4

He gets up from me and sits on the couch, offering me a hand so I can sit up as well. I take his hand and sit up still embarrassed but I still sit close to him. Our legs are touching again and I put a hand on his knee. I start to move my hand up on his thigh and gently stroke his thigh. But this time, he doesn't push me off. He just shivers and tries really hard not to get hard. I then sit up and sit on his lap.

I don't even care anymore. I don't care how wrong or bad is it as long as it feels good to be with him. I put both of my hands on both of his thighs and stroke them gently. He wraps his arms around my waist and I kiss his neck gently again. A little moan escapes his mouth and I chuckle but he blushes. I can feel him slowly getting hard so I move away a bit and I move my hands away. He blushes even more and looks away.

"I get it y'know.."

He looks at me cofused

"I understand why you get hard... and I'd like to help ye with this trust me, more than anything. But I can't.. I just.. I don't even know who I am and I can't do THAT now.."

I speak quickly and blush red but he only puts hands on my waist and kisses me to shut me up.

After a moment we pull away and I sit next to him

"We'll go as far as you want and whenever you want... and if you want.."

He smiles gently and I smile back.

"So.."

I continue

"Can I sleep here tonight then?"

He laughs and smirks

"Only if you sleep with me"

He winks at me to get me back for teasing him for all these months. Of course he meant sleep sleeping and not sex but still he made me blush and he knew exactly that would happen

He sits on the couch. I sigh and take my shoes off. I put them next to the couch and my feet on the couch curling up and huggin my legs as he turns on the tv. I sit in that position for a while as we watch tv and then he sits closer to me, puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him.

"You know.. I understand how you feel. I've been through all of it.."

I sigh and look at him as he says this

"I know.. I don't want to bother ye with my stupid feelings and thoughts so just ignore those, alright?"

"I won't ignore them. But I'll let you figure it all out yourself.. I won't bother you or push you to do something or think something that you don't want. I can only help you, if you need any help, and that's it"

He smiles resuring and I just smile back and snuggle closer to him. Enjoying his warm arms hugging me close to his chest. Enjoying the heat and his lovely small moves and breaths. I am not even paying attention to the telly.. I just want to pay all attention on him. Still millions thought are going through my head.. it just feels a little better now, that I know how it feels to kiss someone you actually have feelings for even though if it's a guy. Now I know how it feels to feel gentle, soft, yet strong and sore skin on yours. How it feels when a guy, a real man, hugs you and is there with you. Hugging, kissing, cuddling.. it just all feels so damn relaxing. I could stay like this forever..

I put my head on his chest and slowly relax more and more under his touch and in his arms. He sits with his legs on the couch and I lie next to him. I put my legs next to his and my arms crossed over my chest. I put my head on his chest again and close eyes.

"Tired already?"

I smile not opening eyes yet

"No, not really, just enjoying"

"Enjoying? In what?"

His voice sounds confused yet not completely clueless

"You"

I open eyes and looking at him smiling, he smiles back awkwardly blushing.

"Me? What is there to enjoy in this? I don't see anything really.."

He frowns and suddenly seems sad and anxious. I frown too and sit up next to him and look at him serious in the eyes. I cup his chin and kiss him softly.

"Many things y'know.. for example, your humor, your resuring smile, your beautiful eyes and little eyelashes that you can see how they curl in the corner of your eyes only if you go close enough.. heated body, your beautifully curled, dark hair with that one little curl that sometimes falls off from the rest of the hair and you always try to put it back. Your red cheeks and your hugs that make me feel like I'm home. Your thinking, your worrying for us about whatever we do even tho you do the same things.. and even worse.. I saw you had bruises a couple of times on your face you know.. I wanted to talk to you every time but I just felt like it wouldn't be the right thing to do.. But I always notice your moods every day.. after so much staring it'd be unnatural if I didn't"

I make a small smile and kiss his nose and he looks away. I feel bad and frown. Did I make him sad? What did I do..?

"Brian?"

I move my head to look at his face.. he has a couple of tears falling down his red cheeks and trying to keep the resf of them in. I just hug him tight. His head is on my chest crying and I put my arm around his back and hand on his neck gently stroking it

"Hey... look I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make you sad.. I was just trying to.." I sigh heavily "..nevermind"

He's not crying. He only had couple of tears fall. His head is just resting on my chest now. Just trying to get comfortable and hide feelings.

"I know.. you didn't make me sad. It's not your fault that I'm alone. It's not your fault that I can't find a proper person that I can click with.. whenever I think I found him.." he raises his head and looks at me without tears at all anymore and sights "I always make a mistake and either get beaten up by my stupid thoughts either get used or just lose somebody"

He puts his head back on my chest and closes eyes. Just resting.. from feelings. I sigh and kiss his hair

"It's okay.. you're going to find someone I promise you that. You just have to first make sure if it's safe to tell feelings to that guy you like, and once you make sure that it's safe you just gotta tell him the truth. Or just kiss him and wait for the reaction.. or both perhaps"

He chuckles and raises his head before kissing me passionately and stopping the kiss just for a second..

"I think you are that guy, George.."

He then kisses me very passionately, very deep, very intimate. I blush madly and then he pulls away. He has feelings for me.. the guy that I've been crushing on for months.. is this even real??

"M-me..?"

I talk with a shaky voice, still in disbelief. He just nods shily

"Well.. I.. I think you're that guy for me too.."

I say it very carefully, scared of what might happen in the future, if we have a relationship and people finding out.. He just looks at me and smiles softly for a second before frowning again

"You're serious, right..?"

I nod and smile He smiles wide and kisses me with passion. I close eyes and kiss him back enjoying, hugging him closer to me with both of my arms wraped around his waist. He then just lies next to me and puts his head on my chest this time. I feel so happy just to hold him and nothing else.. we just stay there and watch tv but more of enjoying each other's presence for a while..


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple of hours of just lying there on the couch and watching the telly it's already 9 pm.

"Hey Bri?"

He looks at me waiting for me to continue talking

"When do ye usually go to bed?"

"Well.. on weekends I stay sometimes up all night and then fall asleep early in the morning and wake up pretty late. But on work days maybe around 12? I don't know. It depends. Why?"

"Just curious.. I was thinking about taking a shower now"

"You can take a shower if you want or we can eat and then you can take a shower"

"I'm not very hungry. I can maybe eat after the shower"

"Alright"

We both sit up on the couch and I get up

"So where do you keep the towels?"

"In the bathroom"

He gets up too and leads me to his bathroom. We enter and he shows me a little cupboard, opens it and gives me a towel

"Ta"

"You'll need clean clothes for sleeping too"

"Oh.. well I guess..?"

"Would you mind wearing my pyjamas and underwear? They're clean of course and I can give you those that I don't use very often"

"Yeah that's alrught"

He leads me to his bedroom. He's got a very pretty bed and I sit on the foot of the bed waiting for him while he's searching for clothes in the closet

"Here.."

He gives me white pyjamas with thin light blue stripes on and I take them

"Thank ye"

I smile and give him a short hug before leaving the clothes on the bed to take my jacket off and tie. He's looking at me and I can feel it. I slowly start unbottoning the shirt and I can see him from the corner of my eye biting his lip and blushing. I unbotton the shirt and strip it off.

"Where can I leave my clothes so I can wear it tomorrow too?"

"Uhm.. you can leave them on the chair.."

He points on the chair next to the closet and sits on the bed. I nod, get up and leave my shirt, tie and jacket before unziping my trousers too. I can indeed see how hard he's trying not to look at me. I take the trousers off too and leave them on the chair as well.

"So.. a pretty personal question.. but how long has it been since you last saw a naked man?"

I look at him curious and he blushes red at my question

"Around.. couple of months I think.."

"And you would like to see that wouldn't ye?"

He looks at me with wide eyes and blushes as much as possible

"Uhm.. well.... well yes of course.."

I nod, take a deep breath and take my underwear off too. He moans and stares at me. I just stand there half awkwardly half feeling proud that my looks are pleasing him. I walk in front of him so my cock is in the same line with his face.

He keeps staring controlling his body not to touch me, then looks up at me with confused look and I lean down and kiss him. He moans louder than the first time. I can see his hand slip down to his cock and slowly start stroking himself over trousers. I French kiss him and he moans louder. Then, I pull away and smirk

"There. Something to think about while I'm in the shower"

I wink at him, take the towel and go to the bathroom leaving him all turned on and moaning at my words. I close the bathroom door, leave the towel on the sink before jumping into the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

I turn the warm water on and I moan as it feels so good. I can already hear Brian moaning in the room.. I can hear it how much he's trying to stay quiet and how heated his moans are.. I already feel very hard just after this.. so hot.. his moans.. his face... his everything..

I can't help it but reach my hand down to my cock and slowly wrap it around it before giving it only one stroke for a start. Brian is still moaning louder and louder and I'm trying to do this and keep it as quiet as possible.

I start stroking myself feeling kinda guilty of him causing this much reaction in my body, but I can't help it but think about him and get hot. I moan loud and blush as I hear him moan loud too.. I sit on the edge of the bath and spread my legs a little so I can touch myself better. I relax and moan even louder.

I hear him moan too which makes me even more turned on. I don't know how he can have so much self-controll. I'd jump on him right now if I knew it won't go too far but it probably will.. I keep moving my hand faster and faster. Imagining his lips on mine with my whole body burning.

I close my eyes trying to keep as quiet as possible while I'm imagining his lips kissing my whole body slowly, part by part, from my lips slowly sliding to my jaw to the neck. I feel my neck burning even though he's not actually there, kissing it. I imagine him slide to my chest and kissing my nipples and sliding his hands lower on my body, already stroking my thighs. Another very loud moan escapes my mouth and I can hear Brian moan from the room a couple of seconds after.

I blush again but keep gasping having a feeling like he actually is there, kissing my stomach and chest and touching my inner thighs slowly and gently. I'm imagining him kissing my stomach just right above my most sensotive parts. He spreads my legs a little wider and goes on his knees in front of me. He slowly takes my cock in his beautiful hands and starts kissing every part of it, I moan louder and start wanking myself faster and tighten up my hand.

I don't even care how loud I am or if he'll hear me. I keep moaning and rest my head against the wall. I keep going faster and tighter until I feel my orgasm closer and closer and I take a tight hold of my balls and moan Brian's name unconsciously out loud as I cum over my hands. I open my eyes, take a deep breath and get up with shaky legs and wash the cum under the water. I take the shower head and put it above my head, feeling warm water rushing down my face and body. I look around and notice the shampoo before taking it and rubbing my body with it.

Everything feels so messy and yet so clear. I can't stop thinking about Brian in any moment but who knows if he feels the same way about me. Yeah, he told me that he thinks I'm the person he loves but I don't know.. he's probably been with many men who were older than him so why on Earth would he choose me now? A boy who's almost 9 years younger than him and who has no experience with men. I'm not even sure if I like both boys and girls or what. I don't know who I am and he still chose me.

Does he need anything from me? I can't think of a single thing that a man like that would need from me. He's an adult, strong, beautiful, attractive, masculine, smart, dressing in all fancy and smart suits and being just.. perfect. Why the hell would he choose me next to him? Is it because he's lonely? Or because I'm a boy who was curious about him enough to do all of this? Is it perhaps because I stared at him for so long? Why is it?

I wash the shampoo from my body and turn the water off, before taking the towel from the sink and wiping myself. I get out of the bathtub and wrap the towel around my private area because I forgot to bring clothes. I slowly open the door and leave the bathroom, walking back to his bedroom and peeking slowly so he can't see me.

He's lying on the bed with his trousers and underwear pulled down to his knees with his dirty hand resting against his thigh. I just sigh at the sight finding it very beautiful. He hears me and looks at the door where I'm standing before quickly pulling underwear and trousers up again and blushing like mad. I walk in the room and sit next to him taking his dirty hand covered in cum and slowly start licking it clean. He just looks at me with wide eyes and I kiss his neck.

"So tasty.."

I whisper in his ear and push him to lie in the bed again. He looks at me and notices that I only have a towel wrapped around me and he pushes me to lie next to him. I blush and he puts his hands on the towel and I help him remove it. So there I am, lying helplessly naked under the man I've been in love with for months.

"Y'know.." I start "..I loved the sight of you on the bed half naked.."

He blushes even more

"Oh? Well I love this sight"

He looks at my whole body and I blush too. I start unbuttoning his shirt and take it off revealing his bushy chest

"Can we sleep naked then? Would it bother ye?"

He looks at me and helps me unbuckle his belt that he buckled after I came into the room

"Not unless it bothers you.."

I unzip his trousers and he helps me take them off. All he's left in his underwear. I blush a little and pull it off to his knees and he takes it off, revealing the sight that I saw before I came into the room. He's pretty damn big and beautiful.. I'm trying not to get hard or to make him hard so I look up at him and push him to lie next to me before crawling into his arms. He smiles and kisses my hair

"So..." I start talking

"So..?"

"So.. how good are you..?"

I ask and blush red as soon as I do it but I can see him blush too

"Good in what...?"

He knows what I mean. Of course he does, but he wants to be sure we're thinking the same thing

"In sex y'know... and how do you even do it?"

"Uhm.. I like to touch a boy and to kiss him.. to kiss all over his body.. but I also like to take it further.. not always though.. if the boy never did anything like it I'll take it slowly and go as far as I think he'd like to.."

I nod paying attention on every word he's saying

"Did anyone tell you how good you were?"

"Well.. yes.. some just don't say anything but some guys did tell me that I was amazing..."

He blushes even more and I smirk at him

"I can only imagine how good you are"

"Oh.. I think not as good as you could be imagining.."

I snuggle closer to him and turn the lamp that is next to the bed off

"We'll find that out pretty soon.."

He doesn't say anything. He's just looking at me confused

"Soon?"

"Well yeah.."

I smile shy

"What do you have on your mind, George?"

"I wanna do something with ye.. physically y'know.. like touching at least.. maybe not now but I feel like I could already do it tomorrow for sure"

"Are you sure you want it?"

"Yes.."

he smiles. I can tell how happy he is even tho he's trying to hide it

"Okay then. You choose when we do it because I don't want to push you into anything. Everything that happens between us and how far you want us to go is your choice"

I nod and kiss him, slowly moving over him and feeling our cocks touch. We both moan low and I lie there next to him and put my head on his hairy chest, listening to his heartbeat and enjoying his breathing. He puts his arms around me holding me close.

"Hey Bri?"

"Hm?"

"I think I love you quite a lot.."

He pauses for a second

"I love you quite a lot too, George"

I can hear him smile even tho I can't see him. He kisses my head and I close eyes smiling too and we both fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
